


We're screwed, Bill.

by jesus_christian



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Art, Boys Love - Freeform, Drawing, Drugs, Gay, M/M, Romance, Substance Abuse, Violence, artist, explorning love, life - Freeform, shop employee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus_christian/pseuds/jesus_christian
Summary: On how a weird guy ruined the boring and grey routine of a town called Gravity Falls.





	We're screwed, Bill.

working on it again  
this time i'm actually gonna write it whole

i deleted everything but it will sooner or later be back  
hope you don't mind the wait!


End file.
